The present invention is in the field of cosmetic packaging. In particular it is concerned with a portable cosmetic case having an applicator included.
The prior art contains several such cases. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 281,731 shows a cosmetic case having a drawer and having a special niche for holding an applicator brush.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 4,337,859 shows a case containing caked powder which has a special shallow recess to receive an applicaton.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 4,421,127 shows a multicompartmetal compact case with interchangeable cosmetic containers such as lipsticks and compacted powder and having a painting brush inserted in the case.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 4,555,020 shows a compact which holds numerous articles in frictionally engaged side compartments. The handles of the side compartments are specially shaped to prevent rotational movement.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 4,579,133 shows a cosmetic compact with an extendible applicator.